Dress of Yuki's Past
by AndreaMustang
Summary: In an attempt to understand more about his personal history, Yuki decides to don a dress from one of his previously reincarnated lives. When Luka catches him in a dress, his reaction is to be expected. Warning: Sexual situations, homosexuality, and technically cross-dressing (even though Yuki was originally a girl before. Confused? Me too.)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters or anything besides kind of the plot.

"Hey, Touko-chan?"

Touko looked up from the magazine that she had been idly flipping through. "Yes, Yuki-kun? Is something the matter?"

"Well, no. I-" Yuki fidgeted nervously in his chair, hands lightly clenched atop his knees. He couldn't tell why he was so anxious. "I was wondering, Touko-chan, about my past."

A slightly somber expression settled onto her features as she set the magazine aside. "I see."

The look on her face only served to increase his sense of unease. "And I know I've been told about the war against Reiga and the things relative to that, but. . ." He took a deep breath, calming himself. He had to know. "But I want to know about _my_ past. I feel like so many questions have been unanswered, like my memories are struggling to push through but I simply can't remember them."

"Yuki-kun. . . What are you wanting to know?"

Yuki's thoughts immediately flitted to Luka. Was that really the thing he wanted to know more than anything else?

"Well, you said I was a girl in my previous lives, right? What else is different between then and now? Why do I feel so close to Luka? I can't remember anything, and I have a feeling he is a big part of my past."

Touko's face quickly flushed, and she averted her gaze. "I think Luka needs to tell you that, Yuki-kun. Not me." She suddenly became overly-cheerful. "But you want to know what you were like before, right? I'll show you!" She reached forward and grabbed Yuki's arm, pulling them both to their feet. With a big smile she said, "Come on!"

Still grasping his wrist, she led him up the stairs and to his bedroom. Opening the door, she stepped in like she had spent countless days there, confidently walking to the wardrobe. Pulling out one of the bottom drawers of the wardrobe, she gave a loud cry of success.

"Here it is!" Touko exclaimed, bringing forth a clear plastic storage bag.

"What is it?" Yuki asked, head tilting to the side in curiosity.

Setting the plastic on the bed, she unzipped it with one smooth tug. "It's one of your old dresses!"

Once the zipper had been pulled back, it revealed a cream-colored long-sleeved dress that could be easily discerned to be from many years ago. Yuki's eyes widened, reaching out to gingerly touch to aged material.

"Do you recognize it?"

"Maybe." Yuki conceded.

A comfortable silence passed between them, Touko beaming at Yuki while holding up the dress for him to see.

After a while Touko asked, "Would you like to try it on?"

Yuki blushed. "B-But wouldn't that be weird? I'm a guy!"

"Well it _is _your dress. You used to wear it all the time. And besides, you're so cute Yuki-kun that I'm sure you'd look great in it!"

His blush subsided a little, and he looked at the dress doubtfully. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Perfect!" Touko walked through the doorway into the hall. Leaning back in to look at him, she said, "I can't wait to see how you look!"

Yuki waited for the door to close then turned slowly to face the garment draped across his bed. His fingers traced the faintly yellowed delicate lace along the neckline. Swallowing, he stripped out of his outfit and lifted the dress over his head, allowing it to fall about his slender frame. Shuffling over to a mirror, he gave his reflection a long look. It fit him better than he had expected. Well, the breast area was baggy, anyway.

"Yuki!" Touko's muffled voice called through the heavy wooden door. "Do you have it on yet?"

"Uh, yes! Please, come in!" he answered.

The moment Touko saw him she squealed with glee. "Oh, Yuki-kun! You're so cute! You look just like you did when you were a girl!"

"Well, I. . . But Touko? Did I have really big, um. . ." he said embarrassed, pulling lightly on the baggy fabric at his chest.

"What?" The look on her face was of mild bewilderment. When she realized what he meant, she struggled to hold in laughter. "Why yes, Yuki-kun, I guess you did." With that she couldn't hold back any longer, her giggles rapidly turning into roaring laughter.

Yuki fought to suppress a chuckle, but soon was joining her with loud laughter. They laughed until tears stung their eyes, Touko doubled over and holding her sides. The sound of footsteps approaching from down the hall barely registered to them, but the moment they looked up from their laughter they saw Luka in the doorway.

Nothing could accurately describe the shocked expression on Luka's face. Images of his former lover blurred confusingly with the physical presence of Yuki's currant form. His dark eyes were wide, unable to fully comprehend the situation he had walked in on. Caught completely off guard by his one weakness, he shoulders hunched vulnerably while his hand remained on the doorknob. Frozen, he simply stood there, eyes drinking in the one image for which he had been yearning for so long.

"Yuki-" Luka whispered, eyes locked on him.

"Luka, I-"

The boyish tone of Yuki's voice barely snapped Luka out of his astonishment, and he straightened himself slightly.

Touko's face was completely unreadable as she briskly strode from the room without a word, eyes cast downward as she went.

A few long moments went by with Luka and Yuki staring at each other. Gradually Luka became more and more stone faced, and he moved to leave.

"Wait!" Yuki pleaded, taking a step forward.

Luka paused in the doorway, his gaze neutrally focused on the floor.

"Luka. . . Why do you react this way? Why can't you look at me?" Carefully the boy inched closer to his guardian, lifting a hand as if reaching for him.

Luka's eyes gave away his inner torment as Yuki moved closer. Eventually Yuki's white hand found Luka's perfect face, lightly brushing his fingertips across the skin. The touch was enough to trigger insanity in Luka. Faster than Yuki could blink, Luka's arms were around him, crushing him against his body.

"Why don't you remember? Yuki. I've tried to honor your wishes." The pain in his voice was evident.

"Luka?" Yuki's voice was muffled by Luka's chest.

"I will not betray you. Yuki, why don't you want to remember?" He squeezed the boy tighter.

It was eerie how familiar it felt to have Luka embracing him. "Remember what? Please, Luka. Tell me. I've wanted to know for so long." His heart fluttered. Was it anticipation? Or something else?

Gripping his slender shoulders, Luka's head slowly stooped low. Yuki froze, intensely aware that the taller man's lips were mere millimeters from his. He waited, scarcely breathing, for what Luka would do next.

They stood like that for a moment, faces not quite touching. Suddenly Luka sunk to his knees, defeat radiating from him and his head bowed.

"I will not betray you. You do not wish to remember me. I will never cause you pain."

Yuki's eyes filled with tears. The anguish Luka demonstrated was too much for him to bear.

After a suffocating silence, Yuki whispered, "You're free."

Luka's head snapped up, searching Yuki's face.

"I'm cancelling our contract. You're free now." The disbelief Luka showed confused him more. He hurried to explain himself. "I only want you to be happy. And being your master upsets you."

Rising up on his knees, Luka asked quietly, "Is this what you desire?"

Earnestly Yuki said, "I desire for you to be happy. Your pain hurts me more than anything in the world." Yuki knelt before him, holding his arms out to him. "Please, Luka. Don't be sad anymore."

"I will leave, if that is your wish." Luka ignored Yuki's spread arms and stood.

Luka's retreating back was more painful than anything Yuki could imagine. It seemed to tear at his very soul. A whirl of thoughts and emotions raced through his mind, telling himself that he was right to let him go while screaming at himself to be selfish for once. Bewildered, he felt the need to do _something _before Luka walked out of the room and out of his life forever.

"Luka!"

The skirt of his dress trailed behind him as he ran after him. Luka spun around, surprised by the blur of lace and fabric quickly approaching. Yuki threw himself into Luka's arms and rose up on his toes to kiss him. His lips pressed fervently onto Luka's still ones. His lips didn't move, which concerned Yuki. As he began to pull away, Luka twisted around to press Yuki against the wall and finally kissed him back gently.

Yuki pulled back for air. "Luka, do you want to stay with me?"

"Always." His leg pressed between Yuki's as he spoke.

He gasped. "Then never leave me. Stay by my side."

"I will not betray you."

Somehow that one sentence that he always uttered comforted Yuki beyond words.

_I will never cancel our contract._


	2. Chapter 2

Luka lowered to take Yuki's lips again, causing heat to flood into his cheeks. Confusion was swiftly replacing the reckless abandon that had overtaken him only moments before, especially when his face wasn't the only thing that had blood rushing to it. He was throbbing so hard between his legs that he was sure Luka could feel it pulsating against his thigh. Yuki gasped into Luka's mouth when Luka's leg shifted. With all of his strength Yuki shoved against him, shocked by the sensation that had shot through his body.

Although Yuki's force did nothing to Luka, he got the hint and immediately backed off. A hand rested on his own face, shame evident. "I'm sorry, Yuki. I shouldn't have gone so far."

"No, no!" Yuki exclaimed, waving his hands. "That's not it!"

_Wait, it's not?! _

Luka was staring at him levelly now, showing no evidence on his part of what had just happened.

_Did I _want _that? What just happened? __I'm a guy! He's a guy! _His face and fingers twitched as he stupidly gaped up at him.

"Then what's wrong?"

Luka's earlier words echoed through his mind. _Yuki, why don't you want to remember?_

A new determination flowed into him suddenly. "Please, Luka! You have to tell me about my previous lives! I think things would make more sense if I knew!"

"I believe it was your wish to forget."

Yuki clung to Luka's sleeves, pleading. "Well it's not my wish now! Tell me!"

Gentle hands reached up, prying Yuki's fingers from the cloth. Silently he re-entered the bedroom, waiting for Yuki to follow him. Once they were both inside he closed the door.

"Yuki. . . As you know, you were a woman in your previous lives."

Yuki nodded. As his head moved he caught a glimpse of the dress that he was still wearing. He knew he should feel foolish, gallivanting around in a dress, but it felt so natural to be wearing it that he didn't mind nearly as much as he probably should.

"You and the zwelts have fought the battle against Reiga for centuries. It was only until a few decades ago that we met."

Yuki's heart raced. He knew he was on the verge of finding out something important. _Everything is about to become clear to me._

"The moment I met you I realized that you would be the one to pull me out of the darkness." Luka paused. "I fell in love with you immediately."

Head swimming, Yuki struggled to remain steady. He held his gaze, refusing to look away.

"We were lovers, Yuki. In every life that you have had since we met up until now."

His knees buckled, and Yuki felt himself drop. Luka went inhumanly fast to catch him. Eyes wide, Yuki clung again to Luka's shirt as this news sank in.

_I can't believe it. That's why he's always been there for me. It makes sense now. But I-I can't believe it._

But somewhere inside him this news wasn't such a shock. Actually, knowing this made his past thoughts and feelings towards Luka much less confusing. He could now label what his inner desires and emotions were. The strange nostalgia he had been feeling around Luka since the day he first saved him could now be identified for what it was.

Yuki squeezed his eyes tightly shut, allowing Luka to keep holding him. Luka's heart pounded strongly against the hand Yuki had pressed to his chest. It didn't surprise him in the slightest that it had the exact rhythm as his own heart.

"Are you all right?"

An arm wrapped protectively around his back while a hand swept through his orange hair. The touch stirred Yuki, pulling him out of his reverie.

"But is that me whom you love?"

"It will always be you. No matter your form, you will always be Yuki."

Yuki opened his eyes. "Do you love me now?"

"I will never stop."

His voice cracked. "Then kiss me. Please."

Luka's eyes softened as he pulled the boy close and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. This entire situation baffled Yuki. While he felt strange kissing a man, at the same time it felt like the most natural of experiences. He got so lost in the kiss that he forgot if he was a man or woman, or even what life he was living. All that mattered to him was Luka. The rest was just a drabble of trivialities.

Suddenly Luka drew back, looking him deep in the eyes. "I know it is selfish of me, Yuki, but I'd like to take you tonight.

"T-Take? You mean-?" The infamous blush invaded his cheeks once again. "But I'm a man now. You don't mind that?"

"I don't care what form you are in. As I said, you will always be Yuki."

Blazing red, he gave a simple nod of consent. "Ok."

Luka drew him into his arms bridal style and stood easily. Taking a handful of steps, he set Yuki on the foot of the bed. He knelt, taking one of Yuki's ankles in his hand. Drawing it to his lips, he brushed his lips against the sensitive skin on the top of Yuki's foot. Yuki merely watched, the feather-like lips leaving a trail of heat and goose bumps as they traveled up his shin to his knee, pushing the hem of the dress farther up as he went.

Soon his lips skimmed along Yuki's inner thigh, causing Yuki's erection to jerk nervously between his legs. Embarrassed, his hands bolted down to cover it through his dress.

"Don't be afraid." Luka whispered, looking up at him with deep eyes.

Yuki loved Luka, this was true, but he was anxious from the possibility of a demonic and overpowering appetite. But Luka's eyes didn't hold a crazed lust but a gentle adoration, which calmed Yuki's nerves considerably.

Luka's hands sensuously clenched Yuki's thighs, the hem of his dress just barely covering his briefs. Relaxing, Yuki fell back to lie on the bed while Luka proceeded. Fingers hooked themselves into the waistband of his underwear, slowly tugging down until they fell to the floor under Yuki's dangling feet. Now the only thing concealing his manhood was the soft material from his dress. The light friction against his member was heightened to an unbearable level by his excitement and adrenaline.

The fabric was lifted from his erection, exposing it to the air and to Luka's gaze. Yuki twitched to cover himself, but forced himself to grasp the blanket beneath him instead.

_Luka has suffered in solitude for so long. I cannot deny him this._

"I will not betray you." The words were soon followed by hot breath passing along his length and then it being engulfed in wet warmth. Yuki immediately cried out, his mouth and eyes snapping open in sudden ecstasy. Involuntarily his hips thrust upwards, and Luka did nothing to restrain him from doing so. Over and over his hips moved up into Luka's mouth. Yuki had never felt anything like this before, Luka's massaging tongue and sucking quickly driving him over the edge.

"Luka! I'm going to-! Ah!" His orgasm left him breathless and unable to finish his warning.

His body gradually relaxed and melted into the bed. Luka rose to his feet, lifted Yuki off the bed, and set him back down again further up the mattress.

"Luka." Yuki couldn't find words, settling on simply touching his cheek and saying his name.

"I want you to have me, Yuki."

Yuki suddenly felt much more alert. "Me have you? I thought-"

"I can wait. I want you to own me completely first."

He blushed, looking away. "But, I- I don't know how. I don't know if I can."

"Trust me."

"O-ok."

Luka backed slowly from the bed. He stripped his black garb from his body until his pale skin replaced the usually dark figure. Yuki couldn't help but be entranced. Luka was truly as beautiful as everyone claimed for him to be.

The smaller man lowered his feet to the floor and stood to face him. Without a word Luka moved to assist him in removing the dress. As he undid each button in the back Yuki could feel the garment loosen more and more until it swished to his feet in a heap.

Heart beating erratically, he took in the naked vulnerability of their two bodies in such close proximity. He was no longer afraid. His hand reached out to touch Luka's bared chest as he raised his eyes to his. Luka drew him in for another kiss, their bodies (and particularly their manhoods) brushing against each other. Instinctively, Yuki pressed his member harder onto Luka's. The gasp that he heard had Yuki's head spinning. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, and he wanted so badly to hear it again.

They somehow climbed onto the bed without breaking their kiss. Yuki splayed out underneath his new (old?) lover as Luka kissed and licked along his neck. Luka's hand slid down Yuki's body until it found his erection. His fingers ghosted along the skin, teasing him and enjoying Yuki's involuntary twitching.

Luka shifted to straddle Yuki's hips. Without taking the time to prepare himself, Luka took hold of the other's stiffened length and angled it to his entrance. The soft tip pressed into the ring of muscle, sending a delicious shock up Yuki's spine.

"Oh, God!" Yuki gasped.

Luka lowered himself the rest of the way, feeling Yuki's erection throbbing inside of him.

"L-Luka! You're so tight!"

"I have been waiting for you, Yuki." With that, Luka rose on his knees and back down smoothly, using his body to pump Yuki's hard-on. Delirious, Yuki's inexperienced body struggled and failed to fit the rhythm of Luka's movements.

Leaning down to kiss him, Luka said, "Let me take care of it tonight."

Yuki nodded his consent as he was kissed. Because he didn't have to concentrate but simply enjoy, Luka brought him to orgasm all too soon. With just a few more thrusts Yuki climaxed without much warning, spurting over and over inside of the man on top of him.

Luka dismounted and held Yuki in his arms. "Thank you, my love."

"But what about you?" asked Yuki tiredly, indicating Luka's pulsating length.

"I am satisfied, so don't worry. Now sleep. I will be here."

"Don't leave me." Yuki yawned, snuggling into his chest.

"Never."

And that's it! Yay uke Luka!


End file.
